


I'll Marry You IF You Become Hokage!

by Gavorche_san



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 18:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20511419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavorche_san/pseuds/Gavorche_san
Summary: It's not like you didn't like Naruto, the words just came out of your mouth!Naruto x ReaderWritten a long, long time ago, before the series was half-way through lol.





	1. Chapter 1

_ As a note, I find that naming you, aka the reader, as Rea makes things run smoother. Rea simply is the shortened version of the reader. _

  


"No. NO and HECK NO! You've got to kidding me! Him ACTUALLY doing it! What else? Did Shikamaru deicide he was into Ino? If the World is falling apart, then I-"

"Something wrong Rea-chan?"

You looked out of the alleyway where you had been comically yelling at a large poster. A familiar pink haired Jonin, and good friend, Sakura was gazing at you, hands on her hips. You ripped the large banner off the side of the building and practically shoved it into her quizzical face, steaming.

"Look at this!" 

She didn't need to, already being aware of the familiar with the bright orange announcement. She smirked at your frustration.

"Yes, and your point is?"

"He did it." You pointed at the name on the paper, under the portrait of the blonde bombshell. "Naruto became the freaking Hokage! AND NO ONE BOTHERED TELLING ME!" Sakura raised her eyebrow.

"That's been up for a week."

"I just got back from Rock-Land ten minutes ago!" You retorted. “And not a _ single _person bothered to let me know!” She shrugged, taking the poster and rolling it up under her arm.

"What’s the big deal? You couldn't come anyway. Besides, the real thing you should be sad about is missing all the parties. Actually, I ended up kissing-" You cut off what would have been a very entertaining story, in utter despair.

"SAKURA-CHAN! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" She raised a pink eyebrow.

"What are you-" She stopped suddenly, and a smile crossed her face. She looked over at your despair and patted you on the back. “Good to see you. I’m going to take a guess that you haven't checked in the in with our new Hokage yet." You pushed her away, feeling offended she wasn't being the supportive friend you needed at the moment.

Sometimes you had a dramatic streak.

"I'm can’t now, after missing his inauguration and not even writing so much as a thank you! This is a disaster! I'll have to move to a different village!" You didn’t mention another little problem that may have been the real reason for your distress. Something everyone seemed to know, judging by the looks you were getting from passing villagers. They were smiling. _ Smirking. _

"You know, if this is about that promise-" She began, cluing in. You turned to her.

"WHAT ELSE MORE?" 

Sakura smiled and pushed her hair behind her ears at your despair.

"Hey, calm down! This is Naruto we’re talking about.” Sakura smoothly interjected, lying her face off. “He’s not going to even remember you weren’t there. He’s probably forgotten all about that silly little promise you guys made.”

She grabbed your arm and led you away, putting the ragged poster away and into a black trash can. You followed in misery, trying to hope that there was some sentiment of truth in her words.

_ Naruto Uzumaki. _

He wasn't the brightest crayon in the box, and that might be an understatement, but if there was one thing he didn't forget it promises he made. He had brought Sasuke back, and heck managed to become Hokage, damn well saving the entire world in the meantime. 

And if there was one thing he wasn’t apt to forget, it was your young rash words.

-Ten years ago-

"Rea-chan!" A younger version of yourself turned to look at the insanely loud blonde boy who was screaming your name on repeat. _ Oh no, not this guy. _No one liked Naruto Uzumaki, not even his teammates. But since the first day in class when you offered to share your lunch with him, he decided that you were his crush. 

It was very annoying. One good deed shouldn’t merit a lifetime of punishment.

Your adorable self rolled your eyes and continued to throw Kunai at the target, trying to ignore him in favor of practicing. You were as good as one would expect a twelve-year-old to be, but you could have been better. Except for every time you went to train, you got followed by an energetic orange wearing dork who couldn't seem to leave you alone.

You glared at the orange-suited ninja who wandered closer, teasing you. Naruto may have been a year older, but you were more mature, by far.

"Naruto, you moron. I'm trying to practice!" He laughed it off.

"You’re so cute Rea-chan when you threaten me!” 

“Go away! I need to practice!”

“Why? I'm already so strong, that I'm going to be Hokage, Believe It!" You snorted, rolling your eyes. 

“Like that’ll happen. I’m a better shot than you!”

“Nu-ah!” 

He ran forward to prove you wrong, but the loose wood chips beneath gave way beneath his feet. You had turned to throw another kunai at the target, but were hit, rolling to the ground dramatically, hearing a large rip as you barely managed to not stab Naruto in the leg in the collision.

"Naruto, you IDIOT! You're so clumsy!" 

He jumped up quickly, yanking you up with his extreme strength. You twisted your arm out of his hold and looked down. Damn, your favorite training shirt had a rip. Tears flooded your eyes, and you brushed them away, not wanting to cry.

"There is no way you'll be Hokage!" You lashed out, making him go red.

"Yes, I will! Believe IT!" He yelled back, tears filling his eyes as well. But you were too angry to think, and you couldn’t help jab out in fury.

"You can't even apologize to a girl! I hate you!" 

He shifted, realizing he hadn't apologized, didn’t realize he needed too. He looked devastated by your words, but you had turned away. You looked down to inspect the damage seeing a giant hole at the bottom of your shirt. It didn’t reveal anything, but certainly, it was enough for it to be ruined.

"Rea-chan... I’m so sorry." He mumbled, half-smiling apologetically. It looked like he was mocking you, but with hindsight, he was trying not to cry as well.

You clenched the bottom of your shirt. It had been bought for you by your older sister and mother, both who had died on a mission. Tears fell to the ground and ran down your face. 

Naruto looked struck at your reaction, stepping forward.

"You STUPID!" 

You smacked him, and ran away, leaving all your training gear on the ground. Naruto stood in shock, watching your figure run away into the trees toward the village.

Sasuke stepped out of the trees and was followed by Sakura. Kakashi didn't bother and was still busily enjoying his book.

"You dope."

"Shut up Sasuke!" His entire team happened to be training on the other field and that they had watched the entire thing. With surprising wisdom, Sakura encouraged him to buck up and make things right.

-Later-

You sat in your small room, tears streaming down into the pillow you had been holding. Your father wasn’t home. It wasn't surprising since he was an ambassador for the Third Hokage. He was a good dad and would have held you at moments like this, telling you it was going to be okay. Haunted by the death of your mother and sister he was a wanderer, unable to stand still.

So you were left in singular confusion, not understanding your feelings, and forced to try. 

But you weren’t stupid, or mean, knowing you had been too hard on Naruto. You were particularly upset at the shirt getting torn, which was unreasonable. But it would have gotten torn eventually, and it wasn't Naruto's fault. The more you thought about the event, the more you realized that you had been treating him pretty unfairly. Much to your own surprise, you found yourself drying your tears, getting a new shirt, and grabbing your wallet and keys.

You should apologize for smacking Naruto, at least. You knew he liked ramen because you had heard Iruka-Sensei talking about it all the time how Naruto was the reason his wallet was empty. After you would get your stuff from the field and train some more.

At almost the exact moment you were about the open the door, a knock sounded from the other side. Not really wanting to talk to anyone, you debated going out the window but decided it might be someone from your team. You opened the door.

To your shock there it was Naruto, holding your training gear in one arm, and carrying a plastic sack on the other.

"Rea-chan, I'm really sorry about today. I was just excited I got to see you." He handed your stuff over into your shocked arms, practically bowing like a monk. You could see him prep for your door to slam in his face. His whole position indicated he was ready to jump back.

_ Tempting _, but it struck you that it must happen a lot of him to be so ready for it. Do people regularly slam doors into his face? Come to think of it, most of the village didn’t treat him well, for no particular reason. Even your dad wasn’t too fond of him.

We’re you going to punish him for being clumsy? That was stupid. A renewed resolve came over you, the same that prompted you to share your food. No matter what, you were going to be kind to Naruto Uzumaki.

“Come in.” To his astonishment, you ushered him in. His blue eyes widened and he broke into his huge signature grin. Upon being waved in he followed you, eyes wide.

You quickly closed the door to your room while he waited in the living room. You could have guy friends over, but they weren't allowed in bedrooms. You realized that this was the first time you had ever had a guy over, and it was Naruto.

There was no doubt, you were going to be an old cat lady.

You went and sat at the table, and Naruto, who was already there, held out the plastic bag. "This is for you Rea-chan." 

Raising an eyebrow you grabbed the bag from across the table, opening it. Your eyebrows rose at seeing at least three new shirts, and lots of other shiny new training things.

"Naruto-Kun,” he blushed at you using _ kun _with his name. It was too cute. “Why did you get me all this?

"I know I'm not the most observant ninja, and Kakashi-sensei is always telling me I can’t tell a rock from a leaf, but even I can see that that shirt was special. I asked Sakura-chan and Sasuke-kun, and Kakashi-Sensei and they said-" 

To his wonder, you cut him off.

"I forgive you. Sorry, I said mean things.”

“Huh! It wasn’t- I mean-” you laughed at his expression.

“Would you like to go out for ramen? My treat." His eyes lit up again, first in surprise, then in happiness.

"Yes! Raman's my favorite, Believe It!" You smiled, and to his surprise grabbed his hand.

"Let's go then.”

You both became fast friends from that point forward. That eventually included meeting his team, and him letting yours. You were there at the Chunin exams, cheering them on. When your Sensei died he was there, holding you as you cried. You fought side by side, encouraging and teasing, helping and hurting. 

You were there when Sasuke left, an injured Naruto left in the hospital. He stayed by his side until the old Frogman took him to train.

You cried the night before they left. You remembered how Naruto surprised you by passing by your house, dragging you out to eat Ramen one last time.

Your heart aches as he waved goodbye the next morning. 

The day Naruto left was the day you promised that you would never to get married. It hurt too much to get so attached to him and then have them leave.

Two years passed you bloomed into a pretty Kunoichi. You became friends with Sakura and branched out to the other ninja around your age. No one caught your romantic attention.

It couldn’t be helped that every time someone mentioned Naruto your heart jumped. 

Of course, you were overjoyed when he returned out of the blue. 

You were shocked by how different he had become. That was the first time you began to know what Hinata felt towards him, and felt the first sting at her talent and beauty. The Hyuga heiress was wonderful, and you couldn't help feel the twinge of jealousy. 

You tried not to overthink how he twirled you in a large hug, the feeling of him against you. He had gotten much taller, and leaner. He had gained a muscled quality, and you found yourself imagining unzipping his jacket and running a hand down his chest. You blinked. As you looked into his bright blue eyes a warmth overcame you. Home, you realized. He was your home.

You pushed him away.

Oh god, you had been lusting after Naruto Uzumaki, your dorky BFF!

It was ironically on the very night he returned that the second disaster promise had happened.

You were feeling more self-conscious than should have been possible, sitting in a small booth alone with Naruto. It was agonizingly hard to even to focus on the expensive food you were being served, unlike the usual Raman bonanza. It was almost like a date, and it was Naruto who invited you alone, like a date. If it wasn't clear, the word date was drunk driving through your mind. 

Unsure of your feelings it was a recipe for disaster.

"Rea-chan." 

You looked up wide-eyed, caught trying to keep your mind from exploding. Naruto was seated across from you, menu in one hand forgotten. His orange jacket was open, showing his undershirt. You bit your lip to stay focused. His smile was like honey, beautifully warm and comforting.

"Yes, Naruto-kun?" You said, looking to your menu.

"Would you ever consider…. You know, dating anyone?" You blinked, lost at his words. It was well known in Konoha that you didn't date. You just didn't want to become attached like that anymore. 

You missed the obvious due to previous distractions.

"Dating? What do you mean Naruto- Kun?" His face went red and you looked on stupefied. You raised a hand behind his head laughing awkwardly.

"I know this guy, who well, really likes you, and he really wants to ask you out. He knows that you don't date a lot, and is kinda nervous to ask." 

Oh. You put a hand to your chin, and then picked up a stick of food with your other and forced yourself to take a bite. You foolishly decided to lighten the situation.

"Tell them… I'll marry them if they become Hokage." You smiled, grinning. That should send them the message. 

Naruto nodded his head thoughtfully.

"Ok, Rea-chan, I'll get the message to him."

It was only later after you went home, that you even thought about the strangeness of the moment, the weird way he phrased it.

You were lying in your bed when you jumped up.

"Naruto was trying to ask me out!"

Immediately you came up with ten reasons you should have brought up, to justify a resounding no, but the more you thought about it, you realized that you weren’t that opposed to it.

You screamed in frustration, pulling a pillow to muffle it. 

The worst part was not knowing if you wanted it or not. You blocked it out, not wanting to ruin your friendship, pretending like you still didn’t understand. 

A bit more time passed.

Due to members of your platoon taking on different professions you had soon received news that you would be placed on Naruto’s new platoon.

Throughout everything that had happened, you managed to stand by each other's side. When you weren't together and safe, Sakura, you, and Naruto would wait up for each other, all night if needed. 

When your father died Naruto held you all night, letting you cry in his arm. 

When that blunt bastard Sai joined, he began referring to is as the ‘insomniac club'. You wondered if Sai actually _ ever _ slept, but that's beside the point.

Sai also came along a new trial. He'd often tell other girls how they were hags, but nicknamed you 'denial'. You were flummoxed until he hinted at what he meant by it. He had almost gotten a Sakura punch from you, a rare expression of anger on your end. Sakura had a good time holding you back until he called her an ugly old hag. She went in for the kill.

That was fun.

There was finding Sasuke, reducing the Kazekage, and the Akatsuki nightmare. Before anyone knew it, you were both involved in the Shinobi war, fighting for Naruto's very life. The defeat of Madara Uchiha and the one creepy lady cemented the way to Naruto to eventually take on the mantle of Hokage, all the while cementing your feelings for him. After everything that had happened, you knew you loved him.

But you weren’t willing to say it.

You came to completely disagree with the idea of married life more as time went on, and constantly refused dates. Naruto didn’t ask again, to your relief.

You let your ideas known, but every once in awhile, something would happen, and someone would mention that damn Hokage promise. When you tried to get it out of them how on earth they knew they'd completely turn off or run away.

As the war ended, you grew away from team seven, sadly. Kakashi, now the Sixth Hokage, began sending you on diplomatic missions, just like the third Hokage had done to your father.

Diplomacy suited you. You were good at negotiation and making friends. You found traveling to be very enjoyable, and the often lone trips helped clear your mind. 

Which you needed since Naruto, of all people, had been started to act strangely. Funnily enough, you seem to find Naruto whenever you were sent to the neighboring lands. It was strange to the point of being irritating. Naruto seemed to be everywhere, his stupid smile becoming more handsome, and your resolve crumbling day by day.

What made it worse it was all of your friends knew something was going on. You kept getting jokes about the promise, and it was starting to make you nervous. This overwhelming pressure was getting to you, and so finally you begged the Hokage to send you on a long, distant mission. 

Halfway across the world, to the land of Earth, to the Hidden rock village, Iwagakure. 

Though you didn't sleep well so far from home and missed your friends, you could finally breathe. You hoped they would start acting normal again. 

Being suddenly and sharply recalled half-way through negotiations had scared you. You rushed home, only resting a bit, which led to a more nervous demeanor then normal.

You had just finally gotten home, when much to your utter shock, you found the poster proclaiming Naruto as the sixth Hokage. 

You now knew why you had been recalled.

**-Present moment-**

Sakura smiled as you both approached the Kage building. 

"Come on, Rea-chan!” You glared at her. “Naruto- is probably, well not probably, he IS giddy over becoming Hokage. You should be happy.”

You blinked, realizing you _ should _ be happy.

You looked over at her smiling, the village behind her bustling with industry. Things were good, but it was changed. Things certainly didn't feel the same, but it was a good different. You were both adults and had nothing to fear. No one could force you into anything!

"You know what, Sakura-? You're probably right." You said, putting your hands in your pocket and stepping forward. She folded her arms in satisfaction.

Both of you went into the large red building. Your journey to the Hokage’s office was delayed as you spotted Sasuke and Sai together, talking. Sakura called over, and they both turned.

"Well, if it isn't Denial." Sai smiled innocently. 

You flipped him the bird and narrowed your eyes. Sai looked at the rude sign closely, then pulled out a book. Sasuke looked at Sai, then over at you. You forced yourself roll your eyes, and then you waved halfheartedly at Sasuke. 

To tell the truth, you didn't want to talk to Sasuke.

Even if Naruto had vouched for him, even if he had saved the world, you still had a minor grudge for putting you through THE DIRT for some personal problems. He was your At-A-Distance friend, at the moment. 

You and Sakura passed by them, keeping the hello's short. As you passed Sakura, to your surprise you saw Sasuke watching her back with an unguarded, affectionate, look. At seeing your gaze he looked away and back to Sai who was still looking through his book.

"Sasuke-san, I don't believe that was a modified form of a greeting, nor a modified hand sign. I'm confused over Rea- gesture." Sasuke rolled his eyes, and they both walked out. Sakura turned back to you, but you had turned the corner.

"Dobe…" He muttered.

You seemed much lighter than the dreaded mess she found, waiting outside the office. Before the mission, you have ignored Sasuke completely. If you were nervous you might have done something really dramatic, like throw Sai out of a window.

You both approached the Hokage door, and both smiled as you heard the Fifth Hokage’s loud voice. She may have stepped down quite some time ago but by no means did that mean she had stopped looking like she was twenty-five, or acting like it. Though she was officially an 'elder', Sakura explained quietly while you both were waiting, one didn't call her that. She was a counselor if anyone asked.

At a lull in the yelling, a familiar voice spoke up, sounding on the tired side. 

Naruto.

His voice made you want to run back to The hidden rock village. Chills went through your body, and you about turned and bolted. Sakura smiled at your sudden blush, noticed your white hands. 

It wasn't like you to run from a challenge, but all the suppressed feeling were probably popping up. Naruto voice, deeper than you had remembered, spoke in his familiar way, adding _ Believe it _ as usual to the end. Sakura put her hand on your back, cutting off escape. You may not have known why you felt like a truck steamrolled you into a sewer, but she certainly did.

You calculated the risk of escape, but Sakura was much stronger than you. All that teasing over Sasuke was coming back to haunt you. She wasn't going to let you get away. 

Without any consideration of your feelings, she opened the door and with another push, you stumbled inside.

Things were strewn all around the room, and you spotted Iruka in a corner hiding from the onslaught. Naruto was cowering behind his Hokage desk while an enraged Tsunade was shoving papers into his face. Shizune was in the other corner, looking bored.

"Naruto you IDIOT! You have to sign them PROPERLY, Not WITH _The Sexiest, Manliest, strongest_ _Hokage who ever ruled The Leaf!_" Sakura and you turned to one another and laughed. It was so typical of Naruto. Maybe things weren't that different. Tsunade stopped and looked over at the newcomers. 

You lifted a hand.

"Hokage Battle Royal?" You joked, hands in your pockets again.

Naruto looked over and like a flash he had you in his arms. You gasped in surprise, and the other women smirked. Not being able to resist you put your arm around him. He laughed and you grinned. His hat was on the table, and you thanked your stars. He could have poked an eye out.

"More like keeping this moron in line. You know what he did?" Tsunade started ranting loudly and even threw her fist scarily. You weren't listening, just into feeling Naruto's arm around you.

Shizune got up and left the room, seeing her escape. Iruka followed shortly after. 

Naruto, after a while of just touching, whispered in your ear.

"Rea-chan" 

Shivers went through you at his honeyed voice. Suddenly you remembered, in a most strange way, how attractive he was. You realized that under his Hokage robe you could feel muscle and that you were pressed against him most temptingly. His face was close to yours, and even with an audience, you thought it would be a little too easy to lean in and kiss him.

He pulled away to your disappointment but left your hands in his. You didn't want to let go just yet. Pretending to admire his Hokage gear (and not his steaming hot body) you gave him the body check. You gave another laugh as you had him turn around and model.

Tsunade upon realizing that any conversation, or ranting, would be pointless during your reunion, snorted. Promising that she'd be back to kick his ass if he didn't get the damn signatures tight, she finally left exit. Sakura had also tactfully walked over to the wooden desk, giving you some space.

You and Naruto starting talking like crazy to one another, and never let go of one another's hands. He was currently telling you his many new titles and responsibilities. You were telling him about the Rock country.

"I never realized what an important job being the Kage is! I mean, I kinda did, well, but you know!" You nodded, grinning.

"I'm sure you'll do fine. You have Tsunade and all of us!" You stated. 

He looked down, and at your hands. The intensity of him looking at your hands and the way they fit together made a blush rise to your face. Close, he was too close. You suddenly pulled your hands away and walked to Sakura. He frowned at your departure.

"Sorry, Sakura, I forgot you were here." You said apologetically. She shook her head. Naruto stared down at his hands for another moment then he turned to both of you. The group talked for a few more minutes, and then you all decided to eat together tonight. Or it was mostly Sakura doing the planning. Both you and Naruto were on the quiet side. You were because you now you knew how easy it would be to break you're no 'male' mindset. It was clear later that he was plotting like a Kage about how to make you do so.

After another few minutes, you and Sakura left. 

Your apartment was pretty much the same, leaving you ample time to consider cleaning it and to instead fall back on the couch and roll in embarrassment.

Dinner rolled around quicker than expected, and you decided to dress up a bit since you hadn’t seen most of your friends for a year or so. Just a nice sundress for the nice weather, along with sandals and sunglasses. 

Walking you noticed several new restaurants that were Hokage worthy, but it was clear that there was only one place dinner could be at. Ichiraku Ramen. As you approached, you saw that all of the remaining rookie nine had been invited, the outside bar crowded. It was quite a sight to see the top ninja in the village fighting over seats. They could have gone inside, but didn’t

It was to your shock that you found yourself looking for a certain blonde.

"Rea-channnnnn!" Arms wrapped around your neck, pulling you back. _ Not that blonde _…. Ino screamed in your ear, causing you to jump. Chouji picked both you and Ino up in a hug. the air in your lungs disappearing.

"Chouji! Get off us!" Ino screamed.

"Gahhh! Can't…. Breath…!" You managed to say in the Rea-Ino-Choji sandwich. 

Shikamaru strode over from his wall, smirking, and you turned your head to him. "SHik- Au-Au-maru! Help!" He grinned, ignoring the request.

"Troublesome women. That's what you get for not writing." 

Somehow you managed to escape the hug of death. You walked over and threw your arm around him, giving him a little punch.

"What a drag. Everyone follows you." Shikamaru said. You shrugged, then went back to answer his question. You hadn't written to anyone on your mission.

"Shikamaru, you lazy dog. You wouldn't have written back. It would have been too much exertion for you." He considered this, and that nodded. You rolled your eyes and let go, only to be tackled from behind by a fluffy figure.

The air went out of you, and Kiba laughed as Akamaru sat comfortably on top of you.

"If you couldn't guess, Akamaru missed ya!" Kiba snickered.

_ Is it attack Rea day, _ you wondered. Suddenly Akamaru was off you, and to your surprise, a dark-haired figure lifted you.

"Thanks… Sasuke-kun." 

He let go and walked to the bar. A seat magically appeared for him between Sakura and Ino, but he just stood by the bar, looking nowhere in particular.

"Denial." You turned to see Sai standing there, smiling. You could almost feel the vein in your forehead pop. You were about to give him the what for, but a sudden HAPPY voice burst, and you felt your blood turn to ice.

"Youthful Lady!" You braced yourself and dodged out of instinct. There in all their glory, was the dynamically, painfully, green, tight spandex wearing two. Gai-sensei and Lee. You quickly ran to the stand. Last time you had been caught in a conversation with the two…. 

Shivers ran up your spine.

Teuchi and Ayame, the ramen chef and his daughter, were more than surprised at the onslaught of old familiars. When they looked at you they both smiled. Teuchi laughed.

"Figures You'd be the cause of all my troubles Rea-chan!"

"Teuchi-san! I'm afraid so! You'll have to put up with us, the rambunctious bunch!" You apologized.

"Well, only because I'm so happy to see you!" You laughed aloud at the man. You had a history of long-running jokes with him, about how everyone seemed to go crazy over you. At the moment it seemed like everyone wanted a piece of your attention. You were being pulled in several different directions, and only managed to talk for a few moments more to the old Ramen cook.

A pair of particularly strong arms managed to pull you out, and into the bustle.

"What the? Lee!" To your horror, you recognized the green spandex. Rational fear clouded your thoughts as you were dragged down as Lee bent on his knee.

"Fair maiden of the leaf. Your burning youth makes the ramen stand shine!" MARRY ME!” Lee serenaded to your horror. The entire group looked over and you could see most of the males busting up. It was well known that Lee was determined to marry you or Sakura because Gai told him that you were both youthful and hip. You had also been nice to him, which you sorely regretted.

You attempted to back away, and once again made no progress, until a familiar voice chimed in, one that you had been dying to hear all night.

"Hey, off the lady! Hokage coming through!" Naruto said in his loud voice. Lee let go and snapped to attention. Most of the rest of the group disappeared, spreading to Naruto. You managed to go toward the edge of the crowd while everyone went to welcome, and found Hinata.

She was looking to the center of the crowd, standing quietly and twiddling her fingers.

"Hinata-.chan" 

She looked up and smiled sweetly.

"Rea-san! It's good to see you."

"Please Hinata-chan, don't be so formal! We're friends!" It was true. You had the uncanny ability to see people's worth, and Hinata was the sweetest person you knew. You had had casual conversations when you made genin.

She had been head over heels in love with Naruto. The thought seemed to strike a chord in you, but if there was someone who would be an outstanding Hokage’s wife Hinata would be it. She was the one who took a sword in a chest but for some reason, it never led to anything.

Naruto was now Hokage, and everyone was now older, and ready to get married. She would be so perfect for him. But you couldn’t hate her, because she was so kind.

You and Hinata went to the Ramen stand, and talk to Naruto later. You turned to Hinata while the ramen man quickly made your food. Miso ramen for you, and chicken for Hinata.

You turned to her, with a low voice, and asked her what you had been wondering.

"How's the love life?" She went red but smiled.

"I told him!" She smiled brightly, looking over to the group. You nodded, accepting the fact. It was bitter, and you were no fool. You liked Naruto, and after seeing him, there was no denying that. But you had still made that promise. "I'm sure he'll be happy! You're beautiful and you're wonderful!"

"You're so nice Rea-chan. I can hardly compare with you." You laughed at her, and she smiled. It was impossible to win a compliment fight with Hinata, and you could never hate her. Naruto deserved her.

"Let's call it a tie then!" You laughed and the group looked over. Realizing that you had started eating, everyone joined you. To your surprise, people pushed and shoved, and you found yourself separated from Hinata. To even more of your shock it was between Naruto and Sasuke.

"Rea-!" Naruto put an arm around you. To your shock, you were lifted off your seat from the other direction, shoved into a lap instead of a stool. Naruto narrowed his eyes at the persons lap you were sitting on.

"Sasuke-kun! I was sitting next to Rea-chan!" Naruto whined. You couldn't help but laugh at his face, but was less than happy at being on Sasuke's lap.

"You should have hurried dope. First come, first serve." Naruto frowned. You felt most uncomfortable.

"I'm almost finished….." You said, being ignored. The entire group was looking at the awkward spectacle.

"Let's have Rea-chan sit on both our laps than!"

"There's not enough room you, moron!" Sasuke said as Naruto attempted to make room. You, having enough of this and being done with your ramen, made the hand sign and disappeared. The boys coughed at the dust.

"Rea-chan!" Naruto yelled, earning a shut up from Sasuke, who had his ear yelled in.

You stood outside the stand, sighing. They both fell off, and people passing by giggled seeing the Hokage and his best friend acting like they did when they were twelve. Shikamaru waved his hands and caught your attention. You walked over while Naruto and Sasuke fought it out a bit. You were secretly rooting for Naruto.

"Hm Shika-kun?" To your surprise, he looked as if he was feeling a bit awkward. You noticed that a group was forming around you, of those not eating.

"Well, Rea-chan, I have been asked, to ask you…"

"Get with it Shikamaru!" Ino yelled. He sweatdropped.

"Man, this is such a drag. Why don't you ask her yourself?"

"Because she might take it the wrong way, and you always get the situation right! I just want to know who's free!" I raised an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?"

Shikamaru groaned. "Ino want to know who you want to take to the festival."

"Festival?"

"Ya, there having one to end the Hokage celebrations." You shrugged your shoulders.

"Probably no one." You said frankly. Ino screeched, and ran over, abandoning her fat-free vegetable ramen to put her arms on your shoulders and spin you to face her.

"But there are a ton of guys waiting for you to ask them!" You raised an eyebrow. The entire group circled you. You didn't know it at the time, but apparently, they had been waiting to ambush you on this particular subject.

Naruto and Sasuke had been stopped, by Sakura, and all three had joined the group circle. Shikamaru shrugged, content, but Ino gave him a look to melt steel. You gently pushed her away and put your hand to your face.

"Well?" Your eyes met Naruto for a fraction of a second, and you almost lost all resolve. Those blue eyes were so sincere, and you could feel his body holding you. You could imagine, just saying his name, then holding him-

Until you remembered the war. Naruto was the Hokage, meaning he was the least safe person in the world, facing threats daily. You would lose him. For a moment you rebelled against the thought, not even your old fears being enough to overcome your desire.

Then you saw Hinata. 

That was the breaking point. You couldn't do that to Hinata, who had risked her very life for Naruto.

"I'm going with-" You stopped, and everybody leaned in.

You turned tail and ran as hard as you could, breaking out of the circle. You also happened to have the surprise factor, and it was a few moments that everyone just stared at the spot you had stood moments previously before it clicked.

Shikamaru smirked. "You all didn't think it would be that easy, did you?"

Sai, much too everyone's surprise, caught on the quickest. "She's _ Denial _ for a reason." Ino turned to him next.

"You spent time with Rea-chan last time she was in Konoha, didn't you Sai?" He nodded giving his infamous creepy smile.

"That's why I call her Denial. She's head over heels for someone in this group. Of course, I’d never reveal her secret."

Naruto and Sasuke turned to look at one another, and glared, before both racing off. Lee took off, along with Ino (Who dragged Shikamaru and Chouji), determined to get an answer after. Everyone else in their right minds was about to go and finish eating, before Iruka rushed up, out of breath.

"Naru- I mean, the Hokage has declared it a mission to find Rea-chan!" The ghost of Neji sighed bitterly, leaving Tenten to drag him away, and most everyone else followed. Eventually, only Sakura and Hinata were left.

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan." The pinkette looked in surprise at the shy women next to her.

"What are you talking about Hinata-?"

"I know you don't want to talk about it, but It must be difficult to know that he is always traveling, trying to make peace. I know because I fought with it for a long time." Sakura raised an eyebrow. Since when had Hinata known about her confession?

"Thanks, Hinata. Never mind that though. How did your confession to Kiba go?" She smiled, and to Sakura's surprise, Kiba himself walked up and put an arm around Hinata. "Well, I guess…" She sighed.

"I'm off to look for Rea-chan then."

"Good luck Sakura-chan!"

"You too!"

You raced past most of Konoha, mind in a daze. Everything was so confusing. You ran straight to the one place, typical as it was, you felt like you were safe. The one place they would never find you.

That's correct. You happened to be under Naruto Uzumaki's old bed, in his old apartment. He now officially lived in the Kage building, and it was a little sad to see the apartment so empty and forlorn. It probably crossed your mind for a moment that it was Naruto's house you were most comfortable in, but hey, escape was _ escape _.

You, in guarantee not to be followed, had taken the ludicrously complicated route. You had jumped in a creek and changed clothes in a shop. Twice. You switched using various hats and even created a few clones to run off in different directions. You were that determined not to answer.

It was to your horror that you heard footsteps a few times, even at your hiding place, but eventually, night came, and the hubbub died down (In the Hokage office a very angry Tsunade hits Naruto for such a stupid waste of manpower).

Feeling safe, you crawled out from underneath the bed. Somehow in the rush, you had stripped down to under armor, a fitting cap-sleeved shirt and shorts. You practically had to stuff yourself under the bed, and it had worked. 

You sat on that old bed, tired.

You didn't deserve it. You were tired from getting back from a mission, try and reconcile, and what happens? You get jumped and forced into one of the most awkward situations ever.

How could you ever tell Naruto you liked him when Hinata was the better choice? I mean, you were headstrong, a coward, and had never done something amazing, like save Naruto. You were a Jonin, but so was she, and a Hyuuga at that. You sighed, leaning back. The sheets had been left behind and were a little dirty, but you crawled into them.

Due to being a ninja, you had an inner alarm that went off a certain time, and the next morning was no exception. You remembered immediately where you were, and so the only really surprising thing was the touch of a warm arm around your waist.

You blinked slightly at the thought, wondering if it would be best just to close your eyes again, when your brain finished processing the muscled MALE arm, firmly holding you against a well-built MALE chest. And the fact that your legs were intertwined with theirs, their warm breath was tickling your neck was alarming.

You screamed.

And fell out of the bed.

Which caused the blonde-haired Hokage, who had been snuggling with you from behind, to fall off also.

Right on top of you.

He was awake now.

"Naruto-!" you said breathily, winded by the Hokage on your stomach. He got off and helped you up.

"I'm sorry Rea, I didn't mean to fall on you or scare you! I just walked in, and I saw you on the bed, and I was going to wake you up, but you looked so happy, and so I sat down…."

He continued, but your attention was drawn away from his words to what he was wearing. Taking your signal he had stripped down to his underwear. He was only wearing a pair of boxers and an undershirt. It had been riding up his stomach, and you got the full view of some very toned abs. Something called inhibition snapped. Thoughts and reasons were lost at seeing that ripped stomach.

He was so busy apologizing, he didn't notice your wavering attention until somehow your hand was on his abs. You honestly had no idea how it got there.

He stopped explaining abruptly as you touched him, looking down. You looked up, surprised by your sudden lack of discretion. Something like hormones, but on steroids, filled your mind at the sight of his eyes and you found yourself scooting closer, filling the space. You didn't know how he got so tall, or when he became everything you wanted.

A red flush came across his face.

He was in utter shock. Never in the history that you had known each other had you ever touched him like this. His voice was a little unsteady, but it had gotten deeper, and more confident.

"I'm the Hokage, Rea-chan." A gamble on his end.

It paid off.

You pulled his head down and smashed your face into his. He fell back onto the bed and replied with just as much fervor in return. You had never let yourself do this, get this far in a relationship, and it seems all self-control was lost. You tangled your hands in his hair and let your lips do the talking, in a very different way than the normal negotiations you were used too. You wondered if this is how all of your negotiation missions went if Konoha would have tight alliances with every country.

You pulled off his shirt, kissing every inch of the way, and he returned, deciding you wouldn't mind, tore of yours as well. It was ecstasy, rubbing against his upper body, which you discovered as equally toned as promised. He plucked at your bra, attempting to undo it.

Both of your hands were reaching to take off more else when a knock came from across the room, at the door.

"Naruto-kun!" A sweet voice said. You both looked at one another in horror. Hinata was on the other side of the door, in which you and Naruto were both were very inappropriately appareled on the other.

You jumped off and grabbed your things, quickly as possible. A sudden, racking, guilt-filled you as you watched a half-naked Naruto follow your suit. You went to the window, and Naruto mouthed 'Hokage mountain' to you, before you jumped out, unto the next building's roof.

Tears filled your eyes as you realized what a mess you had just made. You ran out, but not to the Hokage Mountain.

The time for some discrepancy was over. 

You needed help.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

"Rea-chan?"

"Hi, Yamato-Sensei."

"I don't know if I really want to know... but _ why _ are you in the rafters of Sakura's house?" You looked down from your precarious perch. Technically, you happened to be in the ceiling, above the rafters. It was a difficult act, placing both arms and legs stretched out perfectly, and you had been at it for a while. It was evening and the sun shone off his forehead protector, and in your eyes. You had been in the dark and winced at the light.

"I'm training." Your lie was weak, even to you.

He gave a laugh.

"It may just be me, but this looks more like hiding than training." 

You sighed, looking down at the man. 

"How long have you been avoiding Naruto?" He asked, being a bit more specific. You huffed out a breath. Had Naruto sanctioned a mission since you had not shown up to the Hokage Mountain?

"Does everyone know?"

"No. The only reason I did is Tsunade-sama demanded Kakashi-senpai drag the Hokage from the Mountain to get work done. He wasn't very happy and something about waiting for you.” 

You closed your eyes, feel shame pour down you.

“It looked to me like you didn't plan on showing, so I thought I’d check on you."

"I wanted to talk to Sakura, but she isn't home."

You didn't bother lying to him, simply nodding your head. It was a comic feat since you were upside down. Since your poor muscles were about to give their last heave, you jumped down, doing a backflip to land next to him.

He turned, and you fell in step with him.

"She was given a mission by Kakashi this morning since he was filling in. Sasuke wanted to propose and Tsunade helped set up the mission." Your eyebrows lifted in shock. Well, that explained a lot. 

“You know, when Naruto disappeared last night the council was pretty upset.” You blushed bright red. YOU had known where the golden-haired Kage was.

"Why don't you talk to me?" He smiled. You sighed at Sakura being gone. Who else besides Yamato could you talk too?

Sasuke? No. You still weren't comfortable with him.

Hinata? You had just ruined her confession and had basically stabbed her right in her chest again. Ya. That was NOT going to happen.

Shikamaru? He was too lazy to even to write. He would fall asleep.

Lee? Why the hack did that even pop up? LIKE NOPE.

You grabbed your head, and dark lines appeared. 

Yamato looked nervously at you. He wondered if he ought to run away instead of ask. Finally, you straightened. 

"I would really appreciate it if you would listen, sensei." He jumped back.

"This must be really bothering you. Normally you're the most level headed of the bunch." You nodded and he knocked your head. You pursed your lips.

"Why don't you start with where you and Naruto were this morning?" You gave a yelp of shock and blushed. Dirty thoughts danced through your usual virginal mind for a moment.

"Did he tell you? I didn’t think-" You stopped at the sly look on his face. He smiled, and you realized you had been tricked, big time.

"I didn't, until just now." 

"That was a dirty trick sensei_ . _" He laughed.

"Not as dirty as you~. By the way, you're blushing." Your face, impossible as it seemed, went redder. "Okay, why don't you tell me the entire story?"

You sighed and began what would be quite the story. You walked together towards the village center, Yamato leading.

**-X-**

"Naruto-kun." The said Hokage looked over at Tsunade who was approaching his desk. He expected her to yell at him or hit him, or something violent that wouldn't do one thing. She was shuffling through papers that he had been forced to correct. Kakashi had long left, escaping out the window.

"I signed them correctly, Old women." He mumbled the end part, but she caught it. She gave a glare but ignored it. To his surprise, she picked up the unfinished papers on his desk, picked up a pen.

"What are you doing?" She gave him a glare.

"I'm finishing these so you can screw your large head back on! Why don't you go find Rea-chan?" Instead of jumping out of the window like his sensei, he slunk lower in his seat.

"It's pointless." 

Tsunade looked up in surprise. What the…? Did Naruto just…. Give UP?

She slammed her fist into his desk suddenly, cracking it. Iruka, who had been trapped in the room, jumped, noting that this was the third desk that Tsunade had destroyed since Naruto became Hokage.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? AREN'T YOU THE LITTLE BRAT YOU TOLD ME THAT NOTHING IS POINTLESS? YOU’VE BEEN IN A TERRIBLE MOOD ALL DAY, NOW," She paused, collecting herself with a breath, "Now go, find Rea, and kiss the hellfire out of her LIKE-YOU-WANT-TOO. Then come back and finish your work like the chipper brat you are!" Tsunade screamed at Naruto. 

He blinked, and put his head on the desk, fingering the Kage hat next to him. 

Was the world ending? Tsunade's usual (painful) antics weren't working.

"You don't understand. I don't understand. If she wanted me, she would have been waiting at the Hokage Mountain." Naruto, fully expecting sympathy, literally had his hopes CRUSHED as Tsunade hit him.

"YOU IDIOT! YOU CAN'T GIVE UP THAT EARLY! DO I HAVE TO SPELL IT OUT TO YOUR LARGE HOKAGE HEAD? THE ONE CURRENTLY NOT ON THE MOUNTAIN?" Naruto did have a replica of his head on the Kage mountain. 

While at first, the thought had made him smug, all he could think about Rea. He knew that while he may have had a few pervy thoughts while he was touching her, like he always wanted too (Okay, more than a few pervy thoughts, but with Ero-Sennin as a teacher, it was a miracle he wasn't known for peeking into showers), it was Rea herself that he wanted.

He hadn't known it at the beginning, but as idiotic as he was, he had come to realize that she was the one. When she had jokingly made the promise to only marry the Hokage, he had promised he would become the only man for her.

And then what had he done? 

Totally come on like the only thing he wanted was her body. He had snuck in when she was sleeping, finding her, and shocked her. He had thought the kissing had meant something. But if it had, wouldn't they still be doing it?

"She doesn't want me…" He said, rubbing his head.

"You MORON! YOU'RE THE ONLY MAN REA-CHAN HAS EVER LIKED. A fool could see that see's head over heels in love with you!"

Naruto's head snapped up."Wh-hat?"

"REA-CHAN is obviously terrified of the idea of LOSING you, that she's trying to push you away. AND YOU ARE HELPING!" Tsunade was pointing at him, threatening. For an old woman, she sure had a punch.

"Rea-chan loves me?" He said hopefully.

"YES, YOU IDIOT. I had Yamato track her down, and he just reported in. She can't stop thinking about you, and is going insane with passion! She's at the ice cream shop, so go get her!" It was a little overkill, but it was Naruto, for God's sake. Nothing got into his head unless it was pounded.

Naruto was up in a moment, with the speed that had helped him defeat Pain, years earlier. Tsunade blinked for a moment, her prey disappearing.

"Thanks, old woman!" He rushed out his Kage robe billowing and smiling his one hundred percent smile. She smiled at his quick departure, but Iruka frowned.

"Tsunade-Hime, are you going to do the rest of Naruto's work?" The women looked at Iruka surprised, then back at the desk. She once again punched the desk, making it fly across the room at him. He jumped out of the way of the flying wood and Tsunade stormed out, muttering about that 'damn brat Hokage."

"Someone had their sake early today," Iruka muttered, looking at the room he once again would be forced to clean.

You wanted to scream, jump for joy, or do something completely ridiculous at the sight of the two lovers in front of you. Captain Yamato grinned and reached into his back pocket. He turned the earpiece and microphone off, getting the okay from Kakashi.

It would have been weird for you to be rejoicing at the couple (currently feeding one another ice cream) seeing how your single and hormonal state was so wonky, but this was JOY.

It was Hinata, Hinata with KIBA! Apparently, she had fallen in love with Kiba, and your guilt was washed away as you licked the ice cream Yamato had bought you. Hinata and Kiba looked so cute, him with his dashing doggy smile that promised protection and love, and her reciprocating it with her stunning purple eyes. She looked so happy, and you wondered if you could be like that with that blond hair knucklehead.

He smirked at you.

It was so obvious how in love you were with Naruto, it was embarrassing. He suddenly smiled, taking a step back, and leaving. The orange target was coming full speed. You were looking the other way, clutching the melting ice cream (totally forgotten, truth be told) and smiling like a fool.

Until you remembered how poorly you had treated Naruto.

In the past day and a half you had almost entirely forgotten your fear of losing Naruto. He seemed so secure, so strong as if he could defeat anything (which he had), but he was still going to leave one day. You smiled dropped like a rock fighting gravity.

Tears began at your eyes and slid down your cheek. You put the ice cream-less hand to your face and covered it. You turned back to Yamato sensei but he was gone. Alone again. The tears fell harder, and you rushed out of the ice cream shop, melting ice cream sliding down your arm. 

You needed to leave, get out, just go! Turning, you plotted your escape, so you would never have to face Naruto again. You probably would have barreled down most people in your escape, but a pair of arms clasped around you, stopping you. 

Probably Yamato coming back. For a moment you just stood there, soaking the person shirt, and letting them take the ice cream from your sticky hands.

It wasn't until the person promptly threw the ice cream perfectly in the trash picked you up bridal style did you register it WAS not your Sensei. The older people on the streets chuckled at the sight, and the younger ones stood with their mouth gaping. You were one of those that was gaping like a fish. And blushing. Bright red, as usual.

"Naa-Naruto?" You sounded like Hinata!. The said Hokage was staring down at you, but instead of his beaming, smiling, usual self, he was serious. He had his fighting face on.

"I'm an idiot, Rea-chan." You opened your mouth in surprise. What? "I'm not as smart as Shikamaru, or as good looking as Sasuke, or suave like the pervy sage-" Your eyes were bulging at this point. Everyone on the street was looking at you.

"Naruto…." His blue eyes looked straight into yours, and you promptly forgot that you were in a busy section on Konoha. Pretty much everything melted, and your ovaries did backflips. He set you down, but not out of his well-muscled arms.

"-But I will NEVER stop coming for you. I will _ never _ stop trying. We either die old together, or I'll still be chasing you when you're old like Tsunade! (Tsunade suddenly gets the urge to break the table in which she and Shizune are sitting at, at the bar)”

You were definitely shaking and crying at this point. He didn’t stop.

“That's one promise I can keep to you! I will NEVER let you be alone! I've loved you ever since I saw you, and that will never go away!"

For a moment you just gazed up at the man in front of you.

Tears slid down your cheek, and Naruto adjusted his grip, clearly worried. He had put his heart on his sleeve. He still looked nervous, but for some reason, you weren't. Never again.

"Naruto-kun. I can only marry a Hokage, so you had better live up to it." You smiled, and his face went into abrupt joy. Your hands, which had once again magically gravitated to his chest, could feel his wild heartbeat. He stared down, trying to figure out if you were serious. 

Then you put your arms around his head and pulled him into a gentle kiss. 

He, with his incredibly honed Hokage skills, decided that you were serious, and took Tsunade's advice. The crowd that had been watching, which had grown to a pretty big size, started cheering. It wasn't often they got to see a Kage making out with his future wife.

After the cheers started, you both remembered that you were in a pretty public place. Naruto, using his Kage awesomeness, give you a piggyback ride back to the new Hokage residence. You both stepped inside his apartment, a bit more eagerly than acceptable. He was about to drag you into another kiss, this one promising to be mind-blowing, but got a goofy look on his face.

"Rea-chan, hold that thought." You stopped, and he dove into his room, and you heard things crashing. 

You gave a little giggle when he came back out. His Kage robe had been removed and he had something behind his back. His hair was also a little ruffled, and you lifted a hand and pushed it down. He closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling. You once again leaned in, but he suddenly stopped.

"I have to give this to you first!" He pulled back, kneeling down on the wood floor., holding out a box. "Rea-chan, I would be the happiest man in the world if you would be my wife." It was a little formal for Naruto, but you were delighted. 

Inside was the ring. It had to have been what, ten years since you promised to be the Hokage's wife, and that would make it ten years since you had chosen the ring. 

It was more of a continuation of that old joke, but the night you had made the comment Naruto had taken you to look at the shops. Looking back you now knew why. You had fallen in love with the ring in front of you, and he must have bought it then. It would have been expensive to him then, and it was all too clear he had been sacrificing for you for years.

"I already said yes!" He puckered his face.

"Well, it was a marriage proposal, and so I wanted to do it all proper!" He put out your hand and he placed the ring on it. You looked over at his grin.

"Naruto, if you don't kiss me right now, I'll say no!"

"Whatever you want Mrs. _ Uzumaki. _" He smirked as he leaned forward, and you put your arms on his oh-so-perfect chest. He smiled as you felt him up, obviously. That training was all worth it, for a very different reason.

You tugged at the bottom of his shirt and slid your hands over him. He gave a groan of approval. "I think you're only marrying me for my chest." 

"Don't give me that Mr. Uzumaki." You pushed him to the ground, kissing his neck. You paused at his ear, and he took the moment to grab the bottom of your shirt. "I'm only marrying you because you're Hokage." You both smiled, glad for that damn promise.

After all, would you have ever given Naruto a chance otherwise?


End file.
